Felicity Saves the Day
by mjf2468
Summary: Felicity finds herself saving the day in various situations. First two one-shots were dreams. Third one is Felicity actually saving Oliver!
1. Chapter 1

Summary: Felicity finds herself saving the day in a grocery store hold-up. A drabble that came to my mind. Might become a three-shot.

Disclaimer: No copyright infringement intended. All characters owned by CW/WB

**AN: First part of a planned three-shot. Something that came into my mind. Hope you enjoy it and review!**

Felicity hid behind the large, colorful store display of Tricks, the Trix cereal rabbit. She always thought mint chocolate chip would be the death of her. She just did not think it would be so literal.

After an eventful night at the Cave, Felicity had decided to stop by her neighborhood grocery store and get some mint chocolate ice cream to eat while catching up on Doctor Who. She entered the store with her usual bounce, greeted the young woman at the counter, and headed to the back of the store.

Just as she had reached the cold storage, she heard the infamous words, "This is a stick-up. Hand over all the money in the cash drawer and no one will get hurt!"

Turning quickly she moved to the end of the aisle, peered around the corner, and observed the gunmen shaking the gun at the scared young woman. Felicity nervously scanned the surroundings, only to find that she was indeed the only other person in the store, besides the two at the counter.

If she would only stay put, the gunman probably would not know she was there and leave. Exactly what Oliver and Digg would want her to do. They were getting more and more frustrated with her continuous insistence that she was not a worthwhile member of the team because she did not kick butt. Maybe she was finally agreeing with them that it was indeed good enough to kick butt with wi-fi.

Until she found herself in the middle of a robbery. Without back-up. In the field. By herself.

She looked down the aisle, and saw that there were brooms on display. Well, maybe not quite like Sara's bo-staffs, but they could work in a pinch. And she liked the employee. Felicity knew that the store would not consider it her fault that the store was held up. However, the training with Sara had been going rather well over the past months, and there was always the possibility that the robber would not just leave without harming the clerk….so…..

Taking a deep breath, Felicity took off quickly down the grocery aisle, grabbing one of the brooms as she flew past and headed towards the robber. He must have heard her approach, for he turned the gun towards her. Felicity, with the broom now in her two hands, knocked the gun out of his hands with one strike, then struck him in the head with another. Just like Sara had taught her.

The momentum caught the robber unawares, sending him against the counter display. He tripped over the counter display, and fell, hitting his head on the floor. Felicity approached him carefully, noting he was not moving, and hit him on the head again for good measure.

"Wow, that's so cool, Felicity, where did you learn that?" the young woman looked admiringly at Felicity. "Thank you so much. You might have just saved my life."

As she stood there, basking in her admiration, she heard a familiar loud buzzing. Intermixed with approaching police sirens.

Which continued until she sleepily hit the snooze button.

"Oh well," Felicity sighed. "At least I saved the day in my dreams for once," as she rolled over and fell asleep once again.

****

AN: Let me know if you liked the twist at the end. Would love reviews! Thanks!


	2. Chapter 2: Felicity gets a cool suit

Chapter Two

Summary: Felicity gets to chase after Oliver. Across rooftops. In leather. Too bad it is still a dream.

Disclaimer: No copyright infringement intended. All characters owned by CW/WB

**AN: second installment. Let me know what you think. Just something I came up with while attempting to write something else.**

This time Felicity knew, as the dream began, that she was dreaming.

She found herself, in the Glades, running across the rooftops after Oliver, who was dressed in his leathers. When she passed a mirrored surface, she caught a glance of herself. She was wearing an outfit similar to Oliver's, except in red. If she had to say it herself, she was _smoakin' hot_. She smiled wryly to herself at her small joke.

They continued across the rooftops. Of course, Felicity was not as graceful as Oliver, but her parkour skills were improving. On one of the higher rooftops, Oliver stopped to take a look out across the city. She stood alongside him and caught her breath. She again wished she had kept up her gym membership. However, how glorious it was being beside the man she loved, saving their city! Even if it were only a dream.

"Felicity, you're doing great, considering this is your first night on patrol. I am so proud of you," Oliver told her, and gave her one of his most special smiles.

That smile warmed her to her core, but she did not have much time to bask in it. His attention diverted suddenly, Oliver suddenly grabbed her wrist to get her attention, and pointed down at the street. "Couple muggers, here we go!" He let go of her wrist and bounded down to the street. Felicity followed with a little less grace.

Upon reaching the street, Felicity joined Oliver in battling the two muggers, Oliver with his bow and Felicity with a bo-staff. She was holding her own, matching strike with strike, until suddenly, her opponent was able to make a lucky strike that caught her unawares.

Felicity found herself flying through the air, and landed on her backside. Suddenly an alarm was ringing as well.

Opening her eyes, Felicity found herself on the floor beside her bed, back against the wall, with her alarm ringing.

"Well, at least this time I knew I was dreaming. But now my butt hurts."

**AN: Awfully short, I know, but that was all the muse gave me. Sigh. Please let me know what you think anyway. Pretty please? Thanks! Since I am rather new at this, especially writing action, it is not as good with as I would like, but practice will make perfect, right? Also, that is why this was only a dream as well. Next one will not be….just because that is what the muse is telling me. **


	3. Chapter 3: Saving Oliver

Disclaimer: No copyright infringement intended. All characters owned by CW/WB

**AN: Sorry this took so long. That muse of mine…she kept coming up with stories that were not quite fitting the theme here. Sigh. As promised, this story is about Felicity actually saving the day and just not a dream. Since they have been one-shots, that is why this one is short as well.**

**I may continue this theme, or else those other stories will show up as stand-alones with Felicity saving the day…so keep watching! Hope you enjoy this one!**

The third time Felicity actually did save the day.

She was at her favorite coffee shop, savoring a double latte and catching up on the news on her tablet. She had spent several days this week putting in overtime at her "day" job, so she thought she deserved a coffee break outside of the building.

"Hey, there you are. Did you have a specific reason for sneaking out?" a familiar voice asked from above her.

She looked over her glasses in a way reminiscent of the first time they met at the man now sitting down next to her. "Now, Oliver, I was not trying to be sneaky. I did leave you a note. On my desk. Because I did not want to disturb your meeting…."

"It's okay, Felicity," Oliver interrupted her babble in mid-sentence. "I was just teasing you. Thought I would also catch some air, and some coffee, with my favorite IT girl. You don't mind, do you?"

She gave him a smile, and they proceeded to talk about other things than work. After fifteen minutes, Felicity daintily wiped her mouth and stated, "I suppose it is time to get back. My boss gets a little moody when I am late."

"Oh, he does, does he?" Oliver smiled, and let her take the lead out of the shop.

They were enjoying the sunny day and each other's company on the short walk back to the office when suddenly three things happened seemingly all at once. Someone bumped Felicity from behind, knocking her forward, away from Oliver. A van pulled up next to them with the side door opened. Two men jumped out of the van and began to pummel Oliver. He of course was unable to totally defend himself, due to being in his personae as billionaire. With holding himself back, he got distracted. While fighting one of the men, the other man got a lucky strike in on the back of his head. Oliver fell into him, unconscious, and the man caught him. He and his colleague then each grabbed one of Oliver's arms, and began to drag Oliver to the van.

Felicity meanwhile was being held in a chokehold and was being dragged towards the van by the third man. She was able to maneuver herself into having a foothold to bring her other heel down hard on the man's instep. Unfortunately he did not completely release her, but she did have get enough leeway to raise her elbow and jab it into the guy's ribs. She then jammed the side of her hand into his nose, causing his eyes to water and he released her.

Meanwhile, the two other men had reached the van with Oliver. Felicity ran to them as they were attempting to maneuver Oliver into the van. She stepped on the insole of one of the men, and got in a punch to the man's groin. He released Oliver's arm, causing the dead weight of the billionaire to momentarily knock his colleague off balance. The momentum caused them both to fall to the ground, away from the van.

By this time, by-standers had noticed that something was wrong. Two men had observed the man letting go of Felicity and were holding him, making sure he would not attack Felicity again. Another man was "helping" the fallen assailant off of Oliver. Felicity rushed to Oliver, sat on the ground next to him, and was cradling his head in her lap. Two policemen showed up, and began arresting the attackers, starting with the third man who had attempted to escape, and the driver of the van.

The headlines in the next day's newspaper:

Billionaire Oliver Queen saved from being kidnapped by Executive Assistant!

**AN: Hope this chapter was worth the wait! Don't forget to watch for more Felicity stories! Hopefully, they will be longer as I get better writing action scenes.**

**Oh, and has anyone seen the extras from the Arrow Season 2 DVD set? Especially the Moira scene they had cut from the finale. Sigh. Too bad that scene had not gone that way. **


End file.
